


Hot Little Tyke

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Calypso could not be freed, F/M, Greece and Rome are best mates, Incest, Leo is hungry for a girlfriend, Masturbation, Naughty Leo, Post-War, Sex or smut, possibly anal, probably fingering, probably oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Leo having sex with a new camper. I won't reveal anything else here. :P :)<br/>In the new camper's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Camp On A Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks, so I advise you not to judge the whole thing by the first chapter.  
> The first chapter is just an intro, and it sucks so...

I scream as birds surround me, and claw me with their long, curved talons that seem to be glinting bronze. But how can that be? 

I can't hold the birds any longer. I have to betray my promise to Logan.

I think about the birds burning up, their flesh roasting like a chicken in an oven and their charred feathers falling to the ground in a burnt heap.

You see, ever since young, I have been a pyrotechnician. I was a great help during family cookouts and campfires. My power was appreciated by everyone in my neighbourhood.

That is, until I burnt the apartment we were living in down. The whole building-gone. Burnt to the ground. All that remained were ashes.

The birds rake me on my back and face mercilessly. I scream and anger surges through my body. I imagine the birds unable to escape the fire I will create. I imagine them turning into ash like my family did.

I feel hot and sweaty which is not a surprise, since it is almost July. But when I look around to see if the birds were gone, I realise the heat is coming from the fire dancing along my arms.

I suddenly feel very tired, like I have been running for miles in the hot desert. Black spots cloud my vision. I pass out.

****.....****

"Here, have some of this, it should help," a soothing voice of a girl-no, a woman wakes me up. Everything is blurry and my throat feels like sandpaper. Weakly, I wrap my mouth around the spoon and I immediately taste something sweet- Mum's Signature Chocolate Pie. But it can't be, because

1\. Mum's dead.

2\. It wasn't a pudding the last time I ate it.

But even though it can't be Mum's pie, I savour it. It may be the last time I eat it. Strength surges through my body. My throat is not as parched. My vision clears.

In front of me is a beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair. Around her neck is a necklace with about ten beads or so threaded through it. She has sharp grey eyes that will probably scare the crap out of her enemies, and she radiates intelligence.

"Hey, you're up," she says and feeds me one last spoonful of pudding. "Good thing too, you didn't even stir for eighty-six hours and about thirty minutes."

"What?" I say and sit up, but spots start to dance in front of my eyes again. "Whoa" I lie back again.

"Here, it's okay. So I'm going to explain everything clearly, okay?"

After a few more hours, she was finally done.

"So, am I claimed yet? Will I be allowed to use the portal to the Roman side soon?"

"Yes and no. While you were asleep, you were claimed, you are a daughter of Hephaestus. That's why you can control and summon fire. You will not be allowed to use the portal until at least a week later. Not yet. Are you ready to meet your half-siblings?"

"Sure, that is, if I can even walk..."

"You can. Come on, grab my arm," the girl says and I grip onto her shoulder. She pulls me up and I hobble along to Cabin Nine.

The cabin looks awesome. I feel right at home.

"Leo?"

A boy who looks about thirteen (my age) or maybe a really scrawny fourteen or fifteen jumps out from the cabin, covered in grease.

"New camper? I'll take her from here, Annabeth. Bye!"

He takes my arm and brings me into the cabin. I marvel at the awesomeness of it all, and I can see every groove and hidden panel.

"This is your bed," he says and points to a huge king-sized bed. "The second best, spirals underground to your own hidden room, has awesome functions, blah, blah, blah, etcetra, etcetra."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Seems unbelievable, huh?"

"Not as unbelievable as this camp on this hill," I say and Leo claps me on the back. I wince, and Leo retracts his hand, his grin fading from his face.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Never mind. Hey, is this place fireproof, I don't want it to, you know... Burn down..."

"Why?" His expression changes, it's unreadable now.

"Fire and me, well... uh... Let's just say my family, uh..." I pause as grief chokes me. Leo puts his arm around me and places his head one mine.

"It's okay, it's okay," he says quietly until I calm down.

"Thanks, I'll see you during dinner, " I say, not meeting his eye, and I step onto the raised circular platform surrounding my bed.

"Sure," he replies and gives me a wise, knowing nod.


	2. Caught!

I lay on my bed, staring up at the domed metal ceiling, the audio system in my circular chamber blaring my favourite rock songs. My eyes were closed and my left hand was tinkering with some metal pieces. My right hand was... Under my panties.

See, ever since I found out about sex, I started feeling really really horny whenever I even heard the word. Soon, I was masturbating every night or whenever I needed to calm my thoughts. So after dinner and campfire on the first day on camp, I got back to my room, turned up some music, switch the air-conditioner on, and slipped my d=hand between my folds of skin.

The bed was nice and cooling and my hand was warm and wet. I rubbed it around my clitoris, allowing a few moans from my mouth, then I slipped one finger into my vagina, pumping in and out while my thumb attacked my clitoris. I kept doing that until my hand was all wet and my moans filled the chamber, but I had to keep it up for about another ten minutes if I wanted to orgasm.

My moans got louder and louder until I gave a shrill scream-indicating only about five minutes to go before a blissful orgasm. 

I heard footsteps and voices, previously covered by my moans. I almost stopped rubbing and pumping in and out, but I knew it was only someone in the cabin, and nobody could access my chamber unless I gave the permission.

Then _bam_! A loud bang of boots on a metal surface. My eyes snapped open and swiveled around. There was a girl, bathed in silver light, and a boy... A boy called Leo.

I sat up on the bed, hands still working away. I couldn't stop my right hand- probably because I did it for too long. I blushed as they looked at me.

The girl cleared her throat and backed out from the room, closing the hole in the wall behind her. Leo walked over to me and I almost died of mortification.

"Um..." he said, staring at the bulge of my hand under my pants, moving up and down. I felt and oncoming loud shout and I panicked. _No! Not now!_

Too bad. I screamed as an orgasm rattled my whole body. My vagina contracted and expanded rapidly. My hand relaxed. Leo backed away.

After ten long seconds, I was done. Leo advanced, grinning.

"Naughty camper! Masturbating in front of her counsellor. Naughty children ought to be _punished_ ," he said, eyebrows dancing, lip curled. I pursed my lips, mind working furiously. What would he do to me?


End file.
